Goodbye, My First Love
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: "Goodbye, my first love." Saburo Nekomiya realizes the pain of losing someone you love to someone else. Beneath the bridge, he encounters none other than his first love; the love of the boy he had trained himself in order to protect. Will he be able to convey his feelings to her? Rated T for language, one-shot. One-sided SaburoxRyoko, slight RyoshixRyoko.


"_I was a coward, who ran away when a girl came to my defense. I abandoned her there, while I ran for my own safety. I was scum, I wish I had died there. That's what I thought, but I realized, that it was an insult to that girl. She put her life on the line to save me, she wanted me to live. I never did thank that girl. I concentrated on honing my skills in order to become stronger; to become useful to others. I want to pay that girl back. And now, I can. But it isn't me that can protect her. That's you, Ryoshi-kun. The least I can do is watch your back while you go and save the girl that you love."_

_Ryoshi Morino stared at the cat-like boy. "The girl who saved you—"_

_Saburo Nekomiya nodded. "It was Ryoko Okami who saved me that day. At that time, I was unable to help her. By training you, I could make you into a strong person; one who was worthy enough to stay by Okami."_

_Screeches echoed down the dim hallway as a group of delinquents charged towards them. "I respect you, Ryoshi-kun. When surrounded by delinquents, you never ran. You fought them away. When you went here with Okami, you didn't abandon her. You noticed Okami's weakness, and supported her. Unlike I, who ran away. I respect you for all of that. Hey, Ryoshi-kun. What is your reason for wanting to protect Okami?_

"_The…reason…"_

"_Believe in those reasons. They'll guide you, and give you strength. I'll handle those guys, so continue on and rescue her. Protect Okami!"_

•

"_Thank you for helping us." Ringo Akai said._

"_It was nothing." He shrugged._

"_You really helped us. Thank you so much." She smiled._

"_It's fine. Don't worry about it," He smiled in return; tracing the edge of his hat with his fingers and looking down. "It'll help me sleep better at night."_

"_Nekomiya-senpai."_

"_Eh?" Saburo looked up to meet Ryoko's golden-brown gaze._

"_Thanks. I mean it." She said, smiling slightly._

_Saburo blinked his green cat-like eyes a few times; before tipping his hat down to shadow his eyes. He slightly smiled. "Sure thing."_

•

Saburo walked along the river side; thinking of the events that had happened earlier in the day. The sun was already setting; casting a warm golden glow over the city. _Thanks. I mean it_, Ryoko's voice echoed in his head. He sighed and looked over the river towards the blazing golden light that slowly sank beneath the horizon. "Okami…"

_You can't love Ryoko Okami. Who was the one the abandon her? That's right, that was you. Who was the one to save her all those times? It was Ryoshi Morino. Not you; Saburo Nekomiya. You are simply 'Nekomiya-senpai' to her. Nothing more_. A nagging voice sneered in his head. Saburo shook his head; letting his hat drop back. "I'm not just Nekomiya-senpai to her…" He muttered. "I'm not."

"Nekomiya-senpai!"

Saburo whipped around to see Ryoko standing. "Nekomiya-senpai, I wanted to thank you again for helping to save me."

He raised a curious eyebrow, as he put his hat back on. "You ran all the way here just to thank me?"

"Yeah, I thought that since I caused you so much trouble, that I should pay you back," She shrugged. "I mean, Ryoshi told me how you were training him to be stronger. You even came to Onigashima to help save me."

"There's no need to pay me back or anything. After all, you saved me three years ago from delinquents." Saburo said.

Ryoko blinked. "I did?"

Saburo laughed. "I guess you don't remember me, huh?"

"Eh…I didn't think I was that bad at remembering faces…" She muttered; crossing her arms. Saburo laughed again and without thinking, gently placed a hand on her head and ruffled her brown hair. "Don't worry, it's fine! I never told you my name at that time anyway, so it's okay!"

"N-Nekomiya-senpai?" Saburo suddenly realized what he was doing, and quickly recoiled away.

"Eheh…sorry, Okami," He looked back towards the setting sun; which was mostly beneath the horizon now. "Hey, Okami, this is the place where you came to rescue me three years ago. Right here, by the bridge."

"The bridge…" Ryoko began to rummage through her memory; looking for the memory that Saburo was talking about. Her eyes widened. "I remember now! I was with Ringo, when I saw them picking on you. There were three of them, the damn bastards; all ganging up on you and trying to take your wallet. I'm glad I beat the hell out of them. Till one of them tackled me, and they started kicking me." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she cracked her knuckles. "I wish I could punch one of them now; now that I'm stronger."

"Okami was always strong," He replied simply. "Whenever you're in trouble, you stay calm and keep strong. Okami is always amazing," He smiled. "I'm glad that I knew someone like Okami."

"Nekomiya-senpai…"

"When I graduate from Otogi Academy, I'm leaving the city. I'm going to pursue a dream of becoming stronger, like Okami. So that maybe one day, I can come back and protect you properly."

"You are strong!"

"Not strong enough to be able to protect you. I don't even think I was 'strong' to begin with," Saburo looked out over the water. "Okami, I've trained Ryoshi-kun to be a person able to protect you. He should be able to come to your rescue when I'm not here."

"You don't have to leave the city," Ryoko said softly. "You could stay here. Join the Otogi Bank, even. After today, I'm sure that the President can consider enrolling you as a member."

"We both know that it can't happen. I wouldn't be able to stay as a member for long, you know."

"T-Then just attend a university in the city! There are a lot of good ones here!" Ryoko insisted.

"Okami," Saburo gazed deep into her eyes. "You have someone that you love, and someone who loves you. Your strength and weakness stops you from conveying those feelings to him. Maybe sometime along in the future, you'll be able to tell him that you love him. In the meantime, I know that he'll love you for now, and forever," Saburo stretched, and yawned. "I bet he's waiting for you now."

"Ryoko-saaaaan!" The brown-haired girl turned to see Ryoshi standing at the top of the slope; waving at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to take Elizabeth and Francoise out for a walk with me!"

Saburo saw the girl blush slightly. "S-Stupid! If you have to talk, come here and talk!" She yelled back. He smiled gently. "He's waiting for you, Okami. One day, let him know how you feel towards him."

"E-Eh? M-Me? I don't feel anything towards that screw-up!" She exclaimed irritably; turning away.

"Hehe," Saburo laughed. "Hey, Okami, I will still pursue my goal of becoming strong to protect you."

"I don't want you to leave the city, Nekomiya-senpai!" She turned to face him again.

"Alright, here's a compromise," He took off his hat, and placed it on her head. "There you go."

"What's this for?"

"It's a promise. I will leave the city for my training, but I will return. While you have this hat, it's a sign of my promise. I'll come back here to retrieve it one day, and when I do, I'll be a lot stronger!"

"B-But Nekomiya-senpai, this hat—"

"It's my very special hat, it's what makes me Saburo Nekomiya! But while you have it, I'll still be Saburo Nekomiya, only without a hat," He flashed her a grin. "Does that make sense?"

"Geez, what a moron…" Ryoko muttered.

"Ryoshi-kun is waiting for you, Okami. Better hurry and go. Don't lose the hat, okay? Because one day, after I graduate from the academy, I'll definitely come back!" He grinned; extending his hand to her.

"You better keep that promise!" She smiled at him; taking his hand firmly and shaking it, before turning and running towards Ryoshi; who waited at the slope. "Or else the Otogi Bank will be after you!" She called back, smiling brightly.

Saburo waved to the two of them as they began to walk away together. He turned away from the couple, and continued to walk as the stars appeared in the inky sky; one by one. _It may have been a bit out of character for me to be that happy and funny. But for Okami…I wanted to leave the best image behind, in case…I cannot return to this city the next day. _He looked back; seeing Ryoshi and Ryoko talking as they walked towards Ryoshi's house. "Goodbye, the one I once loved the most," He murmured. "Ah, that wouldn't be true. Since, I still love her the most." He turned away from the two, and smiled weakly. "Goodbye, my first love."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Ah, my first Okami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi fanfic. I fell in love with this series. xD I adore all of the characters, except Reiko. I don't like her. xD Sorry to fans who do like her though! I hope you enjoyed this, I do not own Okami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi._


End file.
